


И просто хотел, чтоб меня любили

by chmonya



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Students Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chmonya/pseuds/chmonya
Summary: AU: Где все неудачники живут не в Америке (Дерри), а в СССР(Севастополе).Эдик(Эдди) переезжает со своей мамой в Севастополь и думает,что он мчится на встречу счастливой жизни!( пока не встречает Рому( Ричи)). На дворе 1962 год, а это значит, что все гомосексуальные отношения запрещены.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Так-как это СССР я приняла решение поменять имена почти всех персонажей.  
> Эдди( Эдик)  
> Ричи( Рома)  
> Билл( Богдан)  
> Стен( Савелий)  
> Беверли(Верочка)  
> Бен( Борис)  
> Майк( Миша)  
> Если вам неудобно читать мою работу на этой платформе, то она также публикуется и на сайте "Книга Фанфиков" : https://ficbook.net/readfic/9328383/23905211#part_content

В 1934 году в Уголовный кодекс СССР ввели статью 154 о мужеложстве, в пункте «а» которой говорилось о запрете добровольных гомосексуальных отношений (наказание — от трёх до пяти лет лишения свободы), а в пункте «б» — недобровольных (от пяти до восьми лет заключения). После реформы кодекса в 1960 году эта статья получила номер 121, а сроки немного изменились.  
17.09.1962.  
Сегодня Эдик приехал со своей мамой Соней в чудесный город Севастополь. Он никогда в жизни не видел моря и подобного большого города, если не вспоминать тот случай, когда ему было шесть лет и мама взяла нашего маленького (на тот момент времени) героя с собой в Москву. У Эдика кроме мамы родных не было, а Соне нужно было уехать в командировку. Прошло уже десять лет и Эдик почти ничего не помнил.  
В Севастополе было невероятно красиво: большие многоэтажки, множество людей, огромное разнообразие памятников архитектуры, музеи, кинотеатры и конечно же синие море. Эдик переехал с мамой в такой большой город, потому что Соня очень хотела, чтобы её сын вырос врачом. В их маленьком городке это было невозможно. И хотя, по мнению его мамы, для маленького Эдика это место было идеальным: никаких вредных газов, а только чистый воздух, но ради будущего своего сына она решилась на переезд.  
Эдик переходил в десятый выпускной класс, а мама тем временем нашла хороший университет для своего сына в Севастополе. Он не любил спорить со своей матерью. И так как ему с самого детства говорили, что нужно стать врачом, то Эдик успел свыкнуться со своей судьбой. Ему, если честно, даже стала нравиться эта профессия.  
—Как я вижу по табелю успеваемости, у Эдуарда были очень хорошие успехи в прошлой школе и мы всё-таки зачислим его.  
Напротив Эдика и Сони сидел Олег Анатольевич, директор школы, в которую переходил Эдик. Это был приятный на вид мужчина лет сорока пяти. Он был полноват, волосы на его голове можно было пересчитать по пальцам.  
—Да, это действительно так. Мой Эдичка к тому, же, еще и прекрасный комсомолец.  
Эдику было всегда стыдно, когда мама хвалила его на людях, но он продолжал сидеть, не сказав своей матери ни слова в этот момент.  
— Это очень хорошо. Я думаю, что ваш мальчик обязательно подружится с нашими ребятами.  
В прошлой школе Эдик общался со многими комсомольцами, но он никогда не входил в большую компанию друзей. Его единственного и лучшего друга звали Игорь.  
Когда Эдика зачисли в новую школу он вместе с мамой забрал свои новые учебники и поехал домой, готовиться к счастливой и лучшей жизни (так на тот момент казалось Эдику).  
***  
Наступил новый день. Эдик оделся в свою новую форму: светло- коричневые брюки, точно такого же цвета пиджак, белую рубашку, красный галстук, чёрные, начищенные до блеска, ботиночки и красный значок комсомольца.  
— Будь осторожней Эдичка!  
— Мама, я же просил не называть Эдичкой! —сказал Эдик, перед тем как выскочить за порог своей квартиры. Он жил далеко от школы и очень боялся опоздать на автобус, особенно в первый день.  
Когда Эдик добежал до автобусной остановки, то понял, что пришёл рано и только зря паниковал. Спустя десять мучительных минут ожидания автобус наконец-то приехал, весь переполненный людьми: мужчинами и женщинами, спешащими на свою работу, бабушками, которые ехали на дачу и, конечно же, школьниками. Дверцы автобуса почти закрылись, как вдруг послышался крик.  
—Стойте! Подождите! Подождите, пожалуйста!  
В автобус забежал парень, на вид ему было лет шестнадцать - семнадцать. На нём были точно такие же брюки, как и у Эдика, но вот рубашка была голубая и вся в цветах, на которой красовался значок комсомольца. «Неужели и вправду комсомолец?!»—подумал Эдик. Этот незнакомец был кудрявым брюнетом, со спортивным телосложением, выразительными скулами, нелепыми веснушками, заострённым аккуратным носом, карими глазами, выглядывающими из-за больших очков. Парень действительно был очень красивым, он наверняка нравился многим девушкам…  
— Юноша! Юноша, да что же такое! Юноша!  
Пока Эдик думал об этом незнакомце, совсем не услышал, как к нему подошёл кондуктор.  
—Что простите?  
—Я говорю, за проезд платить будите, или у вас проездной?  
— А, да, конечно. У меня проездной.  
Кондуктор посмотрела на проездной, отдала его Эдику и пошла дальше. Он даже не заметил, как автобус подъехал к его остановке. Школа была очень большой по сравнению с той, где он учился раньше. Первым уроком у Эдика был русский язык в кабинете 361. Он поднялся по ступенькам, прошёл прямо по коридору, подмечая, что школа, хоть была и не богата, но выглядела достойно. Эдик уже был в этом здании, на приёме у директора, но так как директорский кабинет находился на первом этаже, он толком и не успел "познакомиться" со школой. Когда он зашёл в класс, на него никто не обратил внимания, все его одноклассники были заняты своими делами. Эдик прошёл к свободному месту и сел за парту, разложив все свои принадлежности. Посмотрев в окно, он понял, какой чудесный вид открывается из него. Затем взгляд Эдика прошёлся по его новому классу. Он заметил того парня в странной рубашке, опоздавшего на автобус. Он разговаривал с милой рыжеволосой девушкой. Прозвенел звонок.  
— Доброе утро, дети, — произнесла молодая учительница. Она представилась Евгенией Борисовной. На вид ей было не больше тридцати, у неё были светлые волосы и добрая улыбка, — Сегодня наш урок я хочу начать с объявления. В вашем классе появился новый ученик. Эдик, встань пожалуйста. Надеюсь, вы с ним подружитесь.  
После приветствия Эдик сел на своё место, обратив внимание на то, что тот незнакомец из автобуса тоже посмотрел на него. Они смотрели друг на друга секунд пять, а потом парень ухмыльнулся, подмигнул и отвернулся.  
На уроке Эдик отвечал, только когда его спрашивали, в основном он молчал, слушая учителя. Урок прошёл очень быстро, прозвенел звонок на перемену. Эдик уже собрал свои вещи и вышел из класса, как вдруг почувствовал на плече руку.  
—Ну здравствуй, Эдичка, — Эдик вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.—Так ты у нас ещё и трусишка.  
Перед Эдиком стояло четверо ребят, у всех ребят на груди он заметил значки комсомольцев. Среди них он увидел и того незнакомца из автобуса.  
— Рома! Ты совсем дуралей или как?! —агрессивно шикнула на того самого парня рыжеволосая девушка. На ранние сказанные ею слова Рома наиграно рассмеялся, —Не обращай внимание на него, — сказала рыжеволосая девушка и улыбнулась Эдику. Она была одета в коричневую юбку и белую водолазку, на ногах её были коричневые туфли на небольшом каблуке.  
— Меня Богдан зовут, —сказал высокий парень с тёмно—русыми волосами и пожал Эдику руку. Эдик пожал её в ответ и улыбнулся, —Эту красавицу зовут Верочка, задумчивого парня - Савелий, но мы называем его просто Сава.  
Савелий смотрел в окно и увлечённо наблюдал за кем-то. Когда это заметил Богдан, он тихонько толкнул его в бок, тогда Сава посмотрел на Эдика и улыбнулся.  
— Привет! Прости, я отвлёкся, - сказал Савелий. Он был высоким, кудрявым, волосы его были светло-русыми. Савелий улыбнулся и пожал Эдику руку. С Богданом они были одеты одинаково: светло-коричневые штаны, пиджак, белая рубашка и красный галстук. Вот только у Савы всё было педантично выглажено.  
— А это как, ты уже понял, Рома,— сказала Верочка и злобно посмотрела на Рому. Тот лишь подмигнул ей и пожал руку Эдику.  
— Как вы, наверно, уже поняли, меня зовут Эдик, не Эдичка, — посмотрел на Рому Эдик, — Приятно с вами познакомиться.  
— Нам тоже Эдичка — сказал Рома, за что получил толчок в плечо от Эдика.  
— Откуда ты Эдик? —спросил Сава  
— Я из Урюпинска. Это небольшой городок, он даже чем-то на деревню похож. Делать там толком нечего, не то, что в Севастополе. А вы, я вижу, комсомольцы?  
— Ну а то! Мы в следующий четверг после уроков хотим расписать остановку рядом со школой, рук у нас много, но помощь нам точно не помешает. Хочешь с нами? — предложила Эдику Вера.  
— А у вас есть краска? А вам дали разрешение? — спросил Эдик  
— Естественно! Когда мы предложили эту идею директору школы, он с радостью согласился, правда, не сразу, но мы его убедили, — объяснил Богдан — Краска у нас тоже есть, несколько баночек стоят в организаторской. Женщина, которой отведен этот кабинет, помогла нам всё организовать.  
— Опять у тебя куча заморочек, Богдан... Короче, ты с нами Эдичка? — сказал Рома и Эдик только сейчас заметил, что рука Ромы до сих пор находится на его плече.  
— Ну конечно я с вами! И не называй меня Эдичкой!  
— Как скажите, Эдуард.  
За эти слова Рома получил не сильный удар ладонью по своёму плечу.  
***  
Всю следующую неделю Эдик общался с новыми школьными друзьями. Оказывается, их в компании было не четверо, а шестеро. В тот первый день его познакомили ещё с двумя парнями, Борей и Мишей. Первый был слегка полноват, а у второго была темная кожа. Эдик никогда в жизни не видел темнокожих людей, и хоть наш герой был очень шокирован, но вида он не подал. Эдик был настоящим комсомольцем, который жил в многонациональной стране и считал нужным уважать человека с любым цветом кожи. Как и пола.  
Утром в четверг Эдик ждал автобус на остановке, как вдруг кто-то подошёл к нему сзади и закрыл его глаза руками.  
— Угадай ктоооо…—от испуга Эдик ударил человека каленом в пах. Когда он повернулся, то увидел, что Рома согнулся и держится за место удара. —Ты чего делаешь то.  
— Извини, извини, пожалуйста, я не хо… Хотя знаешь, так тебе и надо, нечего так к людям подкрадываться.  
Так получилось, что они с Ромой жили не очень далёко друг от друга, и поэтому они частенько ездили вместе в школу и из неё тоже.  
— Я хотел сделать сюрприз.  
— Очень неожиданно, какой приятный сюрприз.  
—Ты сегодня идёшь остановку красить? В два часа ровно, не забыл?  
— Конечно, иду, я не забыл.  
— Ну и отлично, — что-то пробубнил Рома  
— Я не расслышал, что ты сказал? — переспросил Эдик  
— Говорю, сменку сегодня домой взять нужно.  
К концу этого разговора они уже сели в автобус и поехали в школу.  
На уроке математики Эдик решил сесть с Богданом. Как настоящие комсомольцы, уважающие своего учителя, они почти не разговаривали, только перекинулись парой слов. Этот урок вела их классная руководительница, она была ровесницей учительнице русского. У Натальи Викторовны были рыжие кудрявые волосы и карие глаза. Как Эдику сказал Савелий, она была строгой, но только с теми учениками, кто этого действительно заслуживал.  
— Эдуард, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — окликнула Эдика классная руководительница, — Как я вижу, ты уже успел подружиться со своими одноклассниками.  
— Не со всеми конечно, но с некоторыми успел.  
— Я видела твой табель с оценками из прошлой школы. По тестам и проверочным видно, что ты очень хорошо справляешься. Это, конечно, не только по моему предмету. Ты ведь твёрдый отличник, почему руку не тянешь?  
— Я пока ещё не очень привык к новой школе, но, думаю, скоро освоюсь.  
На самом деле Эдик никогда не любил работать на уроках, ему было комфортнее слушать учителя и писать тесты или контрольные. Он не любил торопиться с ответом, да и сам по себе был очень стеснительным. Объяснять это учителю было бесполезно, в прошлой школе на его заявление отвечали лишь то, что нужно быть смелее, а потом и вовсе свыклись с позицией Эдика  
— Надеюсь, ты быстро освоишься, я слышала, что вы с ребятами собираетесь школьную остановку расписывать?  
— Да, это так.  
— Что же, удачи.  
— Спасибо!  
После этих слов Эдик покинул кабинет Натальи Викторовны.  
***  
Эдик шел к школьной остановке, но остановился — на его до блеска начищенных ботиночках развязались шнурки. Он с детства плохо завязывал шнурки, за что мама его постоянно ругала. До тринадцати лет она сама завязывала ему их, ведь боялась, что он упадёт и сломает себе руку или ногу. Эдик сел на ближайшую лавочку и положил на неё свой портфель. Он решил посмотреть на время, и увидел, что на часах уже 15:05, и поэтому решил поторопиться, встал с лавочки и побежал к школьной остановке.  
— Извините за то, что опоздал. У меня шнурки развязались.  
— Да ладно тебе, мы тебя здесь всего минуты три ждём —сказал Боря  
— Итак, для начала давайте покрасим остановку в голубой, и поэкономней, у нас всего два ведерка, — скомандовал Богдан, — Затем мы начнём наносить рисунок. Боря ты нарисуешь здание нашей школы и памятник посвящённый Владимиру Ильичу, который на площади находится, Миша и Сава, вы ему поможете. Эдик и Вера нарисуют деревья, а я и Рома нарисуем облака и солнце.  
На работу у них ушло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Эдик обещал быть дома в четыре часа, он так заработался, что посмотрел на часы только тогда, когда на них было 16:30.  
— О нет! —воскликнул Эдик.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Миша.  
— Я обещал маме быть дома в четыре, а сейчас уже полпятого!  
— Ого, наш Эдичка боится опоздать домой.  
— Ничего я не боюсь, Ромочка, моя мама просто ужасный параноик.  
— Сейчас автобус твой приедет, ты езжай домой, нам тут совсем немного осталось, — сказал Богдан.  
Когда Эдик зашёл в автобус и посмотрел в окно, он увидел, как ему машут руками все его новые друзья. Он улыбнулся им в ответ. Он и не думал, что так быстро успеет подружиться с таким большим количеством хороших ребят. За всё то время, что Эдик был в Севастополе, он ни разу не вспомнил город, из которого приехал. Наверно, потому что и его тоже не вспоминали. У Эдика началась новая лучшая жизнь (на тот момент он так думал). Когда Эдик ехал домой, он наслаждался видами чудесного города: большими многоэтажками, множеством людей, огромным разнообразием памятников архитектуры, музеями, кинотеатрами и конечно же синим морем. В те минуты жизни Эдик был по-настоящему счастлив.  
Когда Эдик зашёл в свой подъезд, он увидел, что в их почтовом ящике что-то было. Он достал из своего кармана связку ключей, открыл ящик и достал письмо. Оно было для него.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг! Как у тебя дела? Как ты освоился на новом месте? Новых друзей нашёл? Я очень надеюсь, что да!  
У нас всё по-прежнему: Машка как всегда болтает без остановки, Петя опять умничает, Вадик дарит подарки Любоньке, Любонька кокетничает перед Вадиком. Во вторник мы ходили в кино вместе со всеми комсомольцами на фильм «Спасите наши души». Это очень интересный фильм, обязательно сходи на него. Я уверен, что тебе понравится!  
Пока никаких новостей больше нет. Надеюсь с тобой всё хорошо.  
Жду, когда ты приедешь погостить к нам!  
Твой верный друг Игорь.  
На лице у Эдика появилась улыбка. Он уже подумал, что его друг забыл о нём, но это предположение оказалось не верным. Эдик поднялся по ступенькам и открыл дверь своей квартиры.  
—Мама я дома! —крикнул матери Эдик.  
—Эдуард, как ты так можешь обходиться со своей собственной матерью, — в слезах выбежала в коридор Соня, — Я уже обзвонила милицию, больницу и даже морг! Зачем ты так со мной, Эдичка!?  
Сколько Эдик себя помнил, его мама всегда слишком переживала за него. Эдик думал, что именно после смерти отца его мама стала таким параноиком. И жить с таким родителем очень тяжело. Раньше, чтобы просто пойти погулять, ему нужно было взять себе огромное количество медикоментов, которое даже представить сложно: огромное количество таблеток-пустышек, пластыри, перекись водорода, леденцы от кашля, бинт, ну и, конечно же, ингалятор.  
— Мама, не преувеличивай, я опоздал всего на час.  
— Но ты никогда так долго не задерживался, тебя могли побить или украсть.  
— Со мной всё хорошо, я здесь дома …  
Эдик ещё полчаса успокаивал Соню. После они вместе поужинали, и Эдик ушёл в свою комнату. Он собирался сделать уроки на завтра, но, обыскав всю комнату, нигде не смог найти совой портфель.  
— Да где же он.… О нет!  
Эдик вспомнил, что когда он завязывал шнурки на лавочке, он поторопился и забыл свой портфель на ней.  
— Как же мне сейчас делать уроки, а вдруг его украли!  
– Эдичка всё хорошо? — спросила Соня. Отсутствие замка на двери Эдика очень его раздражало, он просил маму поставить на дверь замок, но она была непреклонна. Соня говорила, что без замка будет безопаснее. Эдик как комсомолец, уважающий свою маму, решил не спорить с Соней.  
— Да, конечно.  
Бежать за портфелем в школу было уже поздно, так как на улицах и вправду могло быть опасно, а также он решил, что говорить об этом Соне не стоит. Он принял решение сделать те уроки, которые не остались в портфеле, и стояли у него завтра в расписании. Затем он лёг спать, в надежде, что его портфель нашли, занесли в школу и отдали дежурным, или что он остался лежать на лавочке.  
Утром за десять минут до автобуса, Эдик уже стоял на остановке. Сегодня он заметил, что в Севастополе много зелёных кустов с белыми и красными цветами. Напротив остановки находилось двухэтажное здание из белого кирпича, на втором этаже, которого был балкон с колоннами, с куполообразной крышей и большими окнами. Неподалёку от него цвели кусты крыжовника.  
— Сегодня я не собираюсь тебя пугать! — крикнул кто-то. Эдик повернулся и увидел Рому в паре метров от него.  
— Привет, — тоскливо поздоровался Эдик.  
— Ты чего такой грустный? — обеспокоенно спросил Рома  
— Я портфель потерял.  
— Случайно не этот? — Рома достал из-за своей спины портфель Эдика.  
— Рома! —воскликнул Эдик, — Как ты его нашёл?  
— Я же тебе вчера говорил, что мне сменку нужно забрать?  
— Да.  
— Ну, так вот, когда мы закончили разукрашивать остановку и я пошёл за сменкой в школу. Иду, и вижу, чей-то портфель на лавочке лежит, хотел отнести его в школу, отдать дежурным. Подумал что, может быть портфель подписан и оказался прав. Ну и подумал, что отдам лично тебе.  
— Рома, спасибо большое! — счастливо воскликнул Эдик, — Я уже думал смериться с потерей, если бы не ты, то его мог кто-нибудь украсть.  
— Да, и что бы ты без меня делал…  
— Не зазнавайся, он мог пролежать там всю ночь, а наутро я бы его забрал.  
Жёлто-красный автобус Эдика и Ромы уже приехал, они показали свои проездные и сели на свободные места.  
— А если бы не забрал? — спустя пару минут молчания сказал Рома,— знаешь, у нас есть коррекционные классы, там учатся дети у которых проблемы со здоровьем и им тяжело понимать нашу программу, поэтому она у них более лёгкая. Это очень добрые дети. Но также в таких классах учатся разные хулиганы и двоечники, которые пьют, курят, и их там большинство.  
— Какой кошмар!  
— В нашей параллели в таком классе учится компания хулиганов. Они оставались несколько раз на второй год, поэтому сейчас они старше нас, и их многие боятся. Эта компашка многих донимает, но им ничего не будет, ведь у главного заводилы отец — директор школы.  
— Как так? У такого добро человека, и такой ужасный сын?  
— Не такой уж он и добрый. Но да, всё, что я сказал ранее - правда. Они могли стащить твой портфель и ингалятор. Не знал, что ты астматик.  
— У меня астма не с рождения. Просто я, когда волнуюсь, начинаю задыхаться, в детстве приступы были часто, но с возрастом их всё меньше и меньше. Но ингалятор всё равно ношу, на всякий случай.  
— Ого, вот как. Ну ты просто…просто….будь аккуратнее ладно?  
— Хорошо.  
— Дай мне на всякий случай свой номер телефона.  
— Ладно, — Эдик достал тетрадь и ручку, вырвал из неё листок в клеточку, прислонил его к окну и написал на нём свой номер телефона.— Вот, держи.  
— Спасибо.  
Их автобус остановился, они вышли на улицу. Вокруг остановки, которую они вчера расписывали, столпилось множество школьников разных возрастов. Протиснувшись сквозь толпу он остолбенел.  
— Ну как тебе? — спросил Рома.  
— У меня нет слов.… Это потрясающе!  
***  
— Доброе утро, мои дорогие друзья, — сказала Евгения Борисовна— Сегодня мы будем говорить о уже знаком нам писателе, Максиме Горьком, а произведение, которое мы будем анализировать на последующих уроках, называется «Несовременные мысли». Так же попрошу вас в конце урока сдать ваши тетради для творческих работ с домашним сочинением.  
У Эдика вчера была литература, и он весь урок думал, как будет оправдываться перед учителем.  
— Слушай, Эдик, — сказала Верочка, — Ты вот на какую тему писал сочинение?  
Дело в том, что ребятам предлагали написать сочинение на тему «Война-это безумие, заставляющее усомниться в разуме человека…», либо на тему «Знания в нашей стране».  
— Я не написал сочинение.  
— Я никогда не поверю, что такой отличник как ты не сделает домашние задание.  
— Тебе придется поверить. И, Вера, это неуважение к учителю, так что давай просто помолчим, и я объясню всё на перемене, — прошептал Эдик.  
— Это что какая-то шутка? — Вера потянулась к тетради Эдика и открыла её.  
— Ох, вот видишь.  
— Да, вижу, что права. Я же говорила, что такой отличник как ты не может просто так взять и не написать сочинение.  
— Что? — удивился Эдик, - А ну-ка дай сюда.  
— Вера, Эдик, что у вас там происходит? — спросила Евгения Борисовна, — Вы всё ещё на уроке?  
— Да, извините, пожалуйста, — Тихо сказал Эдик, Евгения Борисовна продолжила свой урок.  
Эдик открыл тетрадь, в ней он увидел сочинение на два листа по теме «Война-это безумие, заставляющее усомниться в разуме человека…». Он был очень удивлён, второй раз за утро.  
— Вера слушай, а на какие оценки Рома учится? — спросил Эдик — Только ты потише говори.  
— Он ударник, но не твёрдый. Рома очень хитрый, у него всегда есть план, как получить хорошую оценку самым легким способом. Он очень ленивый, но умный парень.  
Эдик подумал, что Рома, скорее всего, написал сочинение от балды, тем более, не своё, а Эдика. Он хотел прочитать сочинение и исправить ошибки, но прозвенел звонок. Эдик встал, быстро сложил все свои учебники в портфель.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил он у Ромы.  
— Сейчас я складываю все вещи в портфель.  
— Я про сочинение.  
— А что не так?  
— Да всё! Рома это твоё сочинение, оценку за него должен получить ты. А вдруг ты допустил кучу ошибок, я даже не успел проверить! Я мог бы просто рассказать учителю правду и всё!  
— Я понимаю, что, как настоящий комсомолец, ты очень честный, Эдичка, но тебе не нужно так переживать.  
—Я не буду сдавать эту работу, — Эдик поднял тетрадь с сочинением и указал на неё взглядом.  
— Зато я могу— Рома вырвал тетрадку из рук Эдика, подбежал к учительскому столу и положил тетрадь в стопку. Когда Эдик подбежал к столу он увидел, что сверху стопки уже не лежит его тетрадь, видимо на неё положили ещё штук десять таких же тетрадей.  
— Рома! — воскликнул Эдик.  
— Слушай, ты же не хочешь опозориться перед учителями в первый месяц?  
— Да я и так опозорюсь, именно в тот момент, когда они увидят это сочинение и поставят мне три, а ещё хуже - два!  
— Давай успокоимся, — ласково сказал Рома, потихоньку уводя Эдика из класса русского языка и литературы, - Все ребята уже в столовой, так что мы с тобой тоже туда сейчас пойдём. Иначе я и ты просто останемся без завтрака.  
Место, где они обедали, выглядело неплохо: везде колоны из неизвестного Эдику дерева, стояли белые столы, красные стулья со спинками, окна достигали пола, а на стенах пестрело большое разнообразие цветных плакатов. Кормили в столовой очень даже хорошо. В этот раз на обед давали картофельное пюре, котлету и абрикосовый компот. В столовой уже завтракала вся компания юных комсомольцев, не считая Рому и Эдика, которые только сели за стол.  
— Чего вы так долго? — спросил Богдан  
— Да так, ерунда, — ответил Эдик, — Кстати, остановка получилась безумно красивой!  
— Согласен, — сказал Савелий, делая глоток горячего сладкого компота.  
— Как мне кажется, это большая заслуга Бори, он просто один в один памятник и школу нарисовал! — воскликнула Верочка.  
— Вовсе нет, эта наша общая заслуга — сказал Боря, - Билл тоже очень хорошо рисует, и Савелий, и все остальные.  
— Согласен, — сказал Миша и подмигнул Савелию.  
Затем они молча начали есть, в то время, как остальные заканчивали с приёмом пищи. Через пару минут к ним подошла девочка-дежурная из 7 «А» класса.  
— Вы же Богдан Дельченков, — спросила она у Богдана, тот кивнул — Вас и тех ребят, кто расписывал школьную остановку, попросили подойти к директору после четвёртого урока.  
— Хорошо  
После того, как девочка ушла, Рома сказал:  
— Как думаете, нас будут ругать, или хвалить?  
— Ну, тебя уж точно будут ругать, —ответил Савелий, — как минимум за то, что ты носишь цветне рубашки, вместо белых.  
— Это самовыражение!  
***  
После четвертого урока юные комсомольцы сидели в кабинете директора. Его рабочее место было небольшим, но выглядело достаточно внушительно: дубовый стол, настольная лампа, стул цвета малахитового камня, чёрный телефон, а рядом со столом стояли большие часы и флаг СССР.  
— Это была действительно хорошая идея, очень много людей сегодня утром рассматривали нашу остановку и не только школьники, — сказал Олег Анатольевич, — Это дошло и до мэра города. Раньше никто такого не делал, поэтому в понедельник к одиннадцати часам приедет телевиденье и журналисты со всего города. И, конечно, нужно, чтобы вы там тоже были, с четвёртого урока вас уже отпросили, вам только нужно будет прийти в парадной форме. Не в рубашке в цветочек Рома!  
— Да, конечно, — ответил Богдан директору, - Мы все оденем парадную форму.  
— И я очень рад, Эдуард, что вы так быстро вписались в коллектив, а также стали участником того интересного дела.  
Ребята покинули кабинет директора.  
— Ага, конечно, так я и не надел свою красивую рубашку в цветочек!  
— Рома, ты что, хочешь лишиться звания комсомольца! М?  
— Да успокойся ты! Богдан, за такое звание комсомольца не забирают.  
— Вам обоим надо успокоиться, — спокойно сказала Верочка, - Рома, послушай, это очень важный момент для нас. Если ты подведёшь школу, то ты подведёшь нас всех. Ну что тебе стоит один раз надеть беленькую рубашечку.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Надену я твою «беленькую рубашечку».  
Юные комсомольцы отучились ещё два урока, переодели обувь и вышли из школы. Так как ребята жили в курортном городе у моря, то в конце сентября было достаточно тепло, везде были зелёные кусты и деревья, цвели растения, яркое солнце светило прямо в глаза.  
— Ребята, такая погода хорошая! Может, в этот раз пешком пройдёмся, а не на автобусе поедем? — предложила Верочка.  
— Вер, это курортный город, у нас тут каждый день погода хорошая, — напомнил Рома.  
— А что, я не против прогуляться, — согласился с Верой Боря. Его подержали Миша, Богдан, Сава, Роме тоже пришлось согласиться, ведь, домой одному ехать не очень хотелось, к тому же погода была действительно неплохой.  
— Ты как думаешь, Эдик? — задал вопрос Богдан  
— Я с удовольствием, но моя мама будет волноваться. Она думает, что я буду дома в 14:30.  
— Ты можешь её предупредить, просто позвони ей, — сказал Савелий и указал рукой на телефонную будку.  
— У меня.… У меня сейчас с собой нет денег.  
— Держи, Эдичка — произнёс Рома и протянул Эдику 50 копеек.  
— Спасибо, я тебе завтра отдам, или в понедельник и... НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ЭДИЧКОЙ, — добавил Эдик, а затем ринулся к телефонной будке.  
Он положил деньги и набрал номер Сони.  
— Мама, привет, это Эдик.  
— Эдичка, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Соня.  
— Нет, нет, всё хорошо. Я просто хотел сказать, что приду домой сегодня попозже. Через час или полтора. Я хочу пройтись до дома пешком и подышать свежим воздухом.  
— А ты уверен, что это безопасно?  
— Ну конечно, сейчас же день.  
— Хорошо, только будь осторожней.  
— Да мам. Всё, пока, люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя.  
Эдик положил трубку и вернулся к друзья. Вся компания пошла по дороге, которая вела на набережную. Кругом было множество людей, многие подходили и разглядывали белые корабли. Вдоль набережной росли кипарисы и можжевельник, а если посмотреть вперед, то можно увидеть невероятно красивые горы.  
— Я тебе обязательно всё верну, — обратился Эдик к Роме.  
— Да ладно тебе, можешь не возвращать.  
— А я верну.  
На этот ответ Рома только ухмыльнулся. Ребята разговаривали на разные темы: о песнях, фильмах, о том, что бы такого интересного и полезного сделать ещё.  
— Кто что будет делать на этих выходных? — спросил у юных комсомольцев Богдан.  
— Я собирался в кино сходить.  
— Один? А нас позвать? — воскликнула Верочка.  
— Хотел, но я просто немного стесняюсь.  
— А чего нас стесняться. На какой фильм пойдём? — спросил Борис  
— Мне друг посоветовал сходить на фильм «Спасите наши души».  
— Ребят я не смогу пойти, мне на этих выходных нужно бабушку проведать, — заговорил Миша.  
— Я тоже не смогу, мои родители на дачу едут и меня с собой берут, — сказал Савелий.  
\- Очень жаль… - прошептал Эдик.  
Несколько минут ребята шли молча, пока Рома не закричал:  
— Кто последний тот маминкин сынок! — Рома побежал к морю и начал раздеваться по дороге.  
— Вы что купаться собрались? — спросил Эдик.  
— Ну конечно! — ответила Верочка.  
Все уже зашли в воду кроме Эдика.  
— Я так и знал Эдик, что ты маменькин сынок. Давай уже к нам! — позвал его Рома.  
Эдик снял свои штаны, рубашку и зашёл в воду. Кругом синие море, много взрослых и детей, иногда можно встретить маленьких медуз. Заходить в воду немного больно из-за гальки. Билл, Боря и Миша побежали прыгать с пирса, Эдик нырнул под воду и увидел как красиво на глубине. Внизу на солнце переливались разнообразные камушки. Он первый раз купался в море. Оно было бескрайнее и очень красивое. Но мысли Эдика вдруг прервали. Кто-то схватил его за ногу. Он панически взвизгнул. Из воды вынырнул Рома и начал смеяться.  
— Ты вообще нормальный?! — кричал на него Эдик и яростно забрызгивал его морской водой.  
Рома опять нырнул в воду и исчез из виду.  
— Рома? Рома, ты гд…- Эдик не успел договорить, потому что его кто-то резко поднял.  
— Наверно ты уже понял, что нет, — усмехнулся Рома.  
— А ну-ка быстро поставил меня на ноги! — потребовал Эдик  
— А если не поставлю.  
— Тогда я, я... — в этот момент Эдик понял, что видел в первый раз обнажённое тело Ромы. Оно было потянутое, у него был пресс и сильные руки. С его кудрявых тёмных волос стекали капли воды на его розовые пухлые губы. У Ромы были очень красивые глаза, как казалось Эдику, он смотрел на них вечность, пока на них не попали брызги морской воды.  
— Вы чего тут встали — спросила Верочка  
Рома тут же поставил Эдика на ноги и сказал:  
— Да мы просто думали, как тебя утопить! — последнее слово он прокричал и кинулся догонять Веру, которая завизжала и поплыла кролем до берега.  
***  
В дождливое утро субботы Эдик читал книгу. У него была небольшая комнатка, но в ней помещалось всё самое нужное: кровать, застеленная оранжевым пледом, дубовый шкаф в котором лежала вся одежда Эдика, комод с различным барахлом и две полки, на которых стояли книги.  
— Эдичка! — позвала Эдика Соня, — Тебя тут к телефону просят! Какой-то Рома.  
Эдик отложил книгу и выбежал в коридор. Он забрал из рук матери трубку и сказал, что Рома это его друг, Соня ушла на кухню.  
— Привет.  
— Ого, не я один тебя Эдичкой называю.  
— Замолчи, Томашевский!  
— Что делаешь?  
— Как ты можешь слышать, в данный момент я разговариваю с тобой.  
— Ладно, что ты делал до того, как я тебе позвонил?  
— Читал.  
— Что читал?  
— Почему так много вопросов? Горького «Несовременные мысли».  
— Ты читаешь то, что задают нам в школе? — удивился Рома.  
\- Да.  
— Какой же ты зануда…  
— Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? Тогда я кладу трубку.  
— Нет, стой. Мы же сегодня в кино идём, раз уж я и ты живём рядом, может, пойдём вместе?  
— Хорошо, тогда давай встретимся у остановки в 17:00.  
— Ладно. Слушай, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что твоя мамочка отпустила тебя так поздно.  
— Пока, Рома, — сказал Эдик и положил трубку.  
Вечером Эдик надел коричневые вельветовые брюки и белую водолазку. Он причесал свои каштановые волосы, завязал шнурки на ботиночках чёрного цвета и открыл дверь в свою квартиру.  
— Эдик, может ты не пойдешь, а то уже поздно? — предложила Соня.  
— Мама, сейчас только пять часов, вернусь я в восемь, это не поздно. Тем более я буду с друзьями, — в пятницу Эдик очень долго уговаривал Соню разрешить ему пойти в кино с друзьями.  
— Не нравится мне твои друзья.  
— Это хорошие дети, мама, комсомольцы. Я пошёл.  
— Будь аккуратнее, Эдичка — крикнула в след Эдику Соня.  
Когда он спускался по лестнице, то посмотрел на часы. Понимая, что немного опаздывает, он решил ускорить шаг. Через пару минут он увидел автобусную остановку, рядом с которой стоял Рома, на нём были белые брюки и красная рубашка в белый горошек. На глазах у него как всегда были огромные очки, но они не уродовали его, а добавляли ему неповторимость, оригинальность.  
— Привет. Извини, что опоздал, — протараторил Эдик, — Опять ты в своих огромных очках.  
— А ты как всегда ворчливая бабуля, Эдичка.  
— Хватит называть меня Эдичкой, я Эдик.  
— Но тогда почему твоя мама называет тебя Эдичка?  
— Замолчи, Балобол! — Эдик ударил ладонью Рому по плечу, тот на это лишь громко рассмеялся.  
Через пятнадцать минут они дошли до кинотеатра, где их уже дожидались. Все поздоровались с Ромой и Эдиком, затем ребята зашли внутрь кинотеатра.  
— На какой ряд сядем? — спросил Боря.  
— Давайте на первый там лучше видно, — предложила Верочка.  
— Посмотри, зал почти заполнен зрителями, и где ты видишь, что куча людей сидит на первом ряду, — ответил Вере Рома.  
— А может, сядем на последний ряд? Там всё прекрасно видно, никто не тычет в кресло ногами и мест там на всех хватит.  
— Ого, наш Эдичка выбирает ряд для поцелуев, — за эти слова Рома получил сразу несколько раздражённых взглядов.  
— Эдик, не слушай его, ты просто мега мозг! — подержал Эдика Богдан, — Давайте сядем на последний. Ребята согласились с Эдиком и Богданом.  
— Здравствуйте, можно, пожалуйста, пять билетов на фильм «Спасите наши души», — попросил Богдан.  
— Билетов нет.  
— Ладно, а на какие фильмы есть?  
— Все залы переполнены, есть пять билетов только на фильм «Вам и не снилось».  
— О нет, только не на эту драму для девочек, — возмутился Рома.  
— Мы что, зря сюда шли, лучше уж это, чем вообще ничего — сказал Боря.  
— Можно, пожалуйста, пять билетов на фильм «Вам и не снилось» — ещё раз попросил Богдан.  
После того как они купили билеты и выслушали пару гневных аргументов от Ромы, ребята пошли покупать попкорн.  
— Я и не знал, что ты такой обжора, — обратился Рома к Эдику.  
— Держи, — Эдик протянул Роме один пакетик с попкорном.  
— Ты что, меня угощаешь? — удивился Рома.  
— Нет, я просто отдаю долг, — сказал Эдик, и, не глядя на Рому, зашёл в зал.  
Верочка сидела между Богданом и Борей, Эдик решил сесть с Борисом, а к нему подсел Рома. Фильм к тому времени уже начался.  
— Ты мог и не возвращать мне эти деньги, — произнёс Рома.  
— Томашевский, если ты не замолчишь, я пересяду!  
Рома всё-таки замолчал, но ненадолго. Спустя пару минут он снова заговорил.  
— Как ты думаешь, вот эта женщина с короткой стрижкой наверняка жената на этом усатом мужчине.  
— Рома, вот, что я сказал тебе несколько минут назад.  
— Куда ты от меня пересядешь, зал же полон людей.  
— Я могу поменяться местом с Верой.  
\- Думаю, Боря будет против, да и Богдан тоже. Кстати меня зовут, также, как и главного героя.  
— Тебя что, зовут Катя?  
— Я про второго главного героя.  
— Боже мой, ну почему ты такой балабол!  
Хоть Эдику и казалось, что фильм для девочек, он не отрывался от фильма ни на минуту и Рома, который больше всех возмущался выбором, тоже. Верочка и Боря, что-то шёпотом обсуждали, хихикая. Богдан, кажется, спал.  
Эдик не успел заметить, как в его ведёрке закончился попкорн, он убрал ведёрко и положил свои руки на подлокотники. В фильме наступил момент, когда Катя всё-таки нашла Рому, но его заперли в комнате. Пытаясь до неё докричаться, Рома встал на подоконник и упал с третьего этажа. В этот момент Эдик так испугался, что от страха сжал руку Ромы, рука которого тоже лежала на подлокотнике. Рома сжал руку Эдика в ответ. Повернувшись к нему, Эдик увидел на его лице страх. Рома из фильма был жив, они с Катей были счастливы. По телу Эдика пробежало множество мурашек, но не столько из-за фильма, сколько из-за того, что они с Ромой держались за руки. Он снова посмотрел на него, Рома смотрел на Эдика. Его рот был приоткрыт, а по щеке текла еле заметная слезинка. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока свет в зале не включили. Рома и Эдик быстро расцепили свои руки, отвернувшись в разные стороны. Вера держала руку на плече Бори, улыбалась и что-то говорила, Боря тоже улыбался, он смотрел на Верочку каким-то особенным взглядом, каким он смотрел только на неё.  
Юные комсомольцы вышли из кинотеатра и бурно обсуждали фильм. Ребята разошлись на площади. Рома так же много болтал, как и всегда, а Эдик был в шоке, он подумал, что надо сделать вид будто это была случайность. Вечерний Севастополь был прекрасен, Эдик любовался невероятным тёмно-оранжевый закатом, везде продавали мороженное, сладкую вату, различные безделушки. В ресторанах и кафе играла музыка, многие танцевали, кто-то даже пел.  
— Я же говорил, что это обычный фильм для девочек, даже поспал немного, — уверено произнёс Рома.  
— Да, хотя я видел, как ты в конце плакал.  
— Тебе показалось, — закатил глаза Рома.  
— Ага, конечно. Слушай, ты мне сказал, что Богдан и Боря будут против, если я сяду с Верой. Почему?  
— Ты видел, как Боря смотрел на Верочку, и ты точно слышал, как Богдан с ней общается, ну, по-особому.  
— Ну, как друзья.  
— О, нет, мой мальчик. Это явно больше, чем друзья.  
— Ты, что хочешь сказать, что Верочка плохая девушка.  
— Нет, господи, как ты вообще мог так подумать. Им обоим нравится Верочка, но не как друг.  
— И за кого выйдет замуж Вера?  
— Ох, ну это уже ей решать, может за того, кто лучше целуется.  
— Но ведь целуются только, когда выходят замуж.  
— Ты, правда, таких консервативных взглядов или просто смеешься надо мной? — Эдик опустил взгляд в землю, - слушай, можно целоваться до свадьбы, законом не запрещено.  
— Ну, тебе всё равно никакие поцелуи не светят, до свадьбы уж точно.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто ты моя невеста, — засмеялся Рома.  
— Как смешно, Томашевский, как смешно…  
— А, что, мне как раз, когда-нибудь будет нужна невеста. Ты сказал, что меня ни одна девушка не поцелует, значит остаешься ты.  
— Рома, ты в курсе, что это законом запрещено, а ты максимум, что можешь сделать, это надеть цветную рубашку в школу, вместо белой.  
— Подумаешь, я вот тоже могу спрыгнуть с третьего этажа ради своей любви.  
— Если твоё имя совпадает с именем главного героя фильма «Вам и не снилось», не значит, что ты сможешь спрыгнуть с третьего этажа, ради своей любви. Ладно, мне пора, пока, — сказал Эдик и свернул на свою улицу, а Рома остался смотреть ему вслед.  
— Если бы ты был моей Катей, возможно, я бы спрыгнул ради тебя с третьего этажа, — еле слышно произнёс Рома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаю, что фильм "Вам и не снилось" выпустили не в 60х, но он мне очень понравился, поэтому я решила сделать к нему отсылку.


	3. Chapter 3

Всё воскресенье Эдик читал книги и доделывал домашние задание. В понедельник первым уроком у него была литература, к этому дню учитель уже должен был проверить сочинения,  
Эдик с самого утра начал переживать, тот факт, что он мог получить, двойку его очень беспокоил. Когда наш герой зашёл в класс, он решил сесть вместе с Богданом.  
— Доброе утро, — радостно поприветствовал Эдика Богдан.  
— Привет, — тихо произнёс Эдик.  
— Что с тобой, ты какой-то напряжённый? — обеспокоенно спросил Богдан.  
— Со мной сё в порядке.  
— Эдик, ну зачем ты мне врёшь. Я вижу, что с тобой что-то не так.  
— Я немного переживаю за оценку, которую должны выставить за домашнее сочинение.  
— А зачем переживать? Ты же у нас отличник и всегда относишься к домашнему заданию с особой аккуратностью и ответственностью.  
— Мне просто не хочется получить двойку, я не уверен, что у меня всё идеально написано, — Эдик решил не рассказывать своим новым друзьям о ситуации связанной с потерей портфеля, несделанным сочинением и Ромой.  
— Да не переживай ты так, это же не контрольная работа, а обычное сочинение, — подбодрил его Богдан.  
Прозвенел звонок. Евгения Борисовна поздоровалась с ребятами и начала диктовать оценки за сочинения. В этот момент все мышцы Эдика напряглись, он начал думать о том, что молодая учительница поняла, что это сочинение написано или то, что она и вовсе прочитала три предложение, а затем отложила сочинение, поставив двойку. Эдик положил руки на парту, закрыл лицо ладонными и опустил голову.  
— Эдуард Камесаренко получил «5», хочу сказать, что это прекрасное сочинение, мне оно очень понравилось! Написал две с половиной страницы, без единой ошибки. Ты действительно хорошо раскрыл тему Эдик, — сказала учительница.  
— Я же говорил, что ты точно справишься, — шёпотом с улыбкой произнёс Богдан.  
Эдик открыл свою тетрадь с проверенным сочинением и не мог поверить своим глазам. Действительно была всего лишь одна пропущенная запетая, в конце стояла красивая пятёрка. Он смотрел на неё до того момента, когда учительница произнесла следующие слова:  
— Роман Томашевский «3», если честно эта оценка за твоё сочинение меня огорчила. Буд-то ты написал его за пять минут, да ещё и не проверил, надеюсь, в следующий раз твой результат будет лучше.  
Эдик с приоткрытым ртом повернулся и посмотрел на Рому. Тот поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся, пожав плечами, Эдик сжал зубы, яростным взглядом просверлил в Роме дырку и отвернулся.  
После урока Эдик взял Рому за рукав коричневого пиджака, затем увел его в туалет для мальчиков, перед этим сказав остальным ребятам, что они их догонят.  
— Как? Почему ты написал это сочинение на пять …ты же… ты… — воскликнул Эдик, когда зашёл в туалет.  
— Слушая, я же сказал тебе не переживать по поводу этого, — мягко произнёс Рома закрывая дверь комнаты для мальчиков.  
— Но это не правильно! Ты же получил три, а я пять, но эта работа твоя! Так не честно!  
— Я просто решил тебе помочь, почему я не могу это сделать, — скривил губы Рома и поднял бровь.  
Эдик, не произнеся ни слова, опустил глаза вниз. Они несколько минут стояли, молча, затем Рома прервал тишину:  
— Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что это не честно, то ты будешь мне должен. Договорились? — спросил он, положив свою руку на плечё Эдика.  
— Да, хорошо, — улыбнувшись, кивнул Эдичка — Но только в рамках разумного.  
— Вот и здорового Эдичка, — сказал Рома, потрепав его по каштановым волосам, а после вышел из туалета.  
— СКОЛЬКО РАЗ ТЕБЕ ПОВТОРЯТЬ! ХВАТИТ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ЭДИЧКА! — прокричал ему в след Эдик.  
Спустя ещё два урока юные комсомольцы плотно пообедали и вышли на улицу к остановке.  
— Ого! Рома, ты сегодня в белой рубашке, — произнёс Эдик.  
— Знаешь Эдик, для него это большая редкость, — заговорил Савелий.  
— Ты только сейчас заметил? — задал вопрос Эдику Рома и закатил глаза.  
Они стояли, болтая ещё несколько минут, пока к ним не подбежал директор.  
— Так все в парадной форме, — запыхаясь, протараторил он, разглядывая учеников. — Рома ты, наконец- то в белой рубашке! — заметил директор, на это все комсомольцы посмеялись, кроме Ромы, конечно же, — Ох они уже подъезжают…  
К остановке подошли завучи старших и младших классов, директор по воспитательной работе и та женщина, которая помогала юным комсомольцам с исполнением их творческих планов. Олег Анатольевич и завучи принялись встречать телевиденье и мэра города. Мэр был полным мужчиной в черном классическом костюме. Он несколько минут рассматривал остановку, затем улыбнулся. Мэр пожал нам всем руки, поблагодарил ребят и сказал, что хочет, чтобы расписали все остановки в городе, он предоставит им краски, кисточки и помощников. Ребятам дали немного времени посовещаться.  
— Я так рада, — улыбаясь, сказала Верочка.  
— Может, мы сами управимся без помощи его рабочих, — предложил Миша.  
— Да без помощи, мы месяц будем это раскрашивать, — возмутился Рома.  
— А я согласен с Мишей, у нас и не так уж и много автобусных остановок в городе. За пару дней справимся, зачем ещё кого-то просить, нас целых семеро человек. — заговорил Боря.  
Они её немного посовещались и решили не просить дополнительную помощь. После того как мэр уехал к комсомольцам подошла Людмила Александровна.  
— Ребята вы такие молодцы! Вся краска будет у меня через пару дней, можете потихоньку расписывать остановки, — радостно сказала она, а затем посмотрела на Эдика. — Ты же новенький? Эдик, верно? — Эдик кивнул.- Это очень здорово, что ты у нас так быстро освоился, молодец!  
Эдик поблагодарил её за приятные слова, а затем ребята вернулись обратно в школу, обсуждая что бы такого нарисовать.  
***  
Всю неделю юные комсомольцы расписывали остановки без передышки. За пять дней они проделали большое количество работы, не смотря на то, что на улице было очень жарко и солнечно. Ребята все были в майках и шортах, кроме Верочки, на которой обычно была бордовая юбка и лёгкая белая рубашка. В Субботу Эдик проснулся в хорошем настроении и с самого утра был готов к работе. Так- как был выходной комсомольцы решили встретиться утром, не днём, видь, был выходной, а не будний день и им не надо было идти в школу. В этот день им нужно было, дописать последние несколько остановок в городе, что бы закончить всё к вечеру, они решили собраться утром.  
Эдик надел короткие чёрные шорты, красную футболку и чёрные кеды. Посмотрев на себя ещё раз в зеркало, он поправил свои каштановые волосы, а затем выбежал на улицу. Ребята договорились всегда встречаться на главной площади города, а потом идти к нужным им остановкам. Так как Рома и Эдик жили в одном районе, они приняли решение ходить вместе. На этот раз Эдик пришёл раньше, чем Рома. Пока наш герой ждал своего друга, взгляд его снова обратил внимание на то самое красивое здание из белого кирпича с красивой крышей и колоннами на втором этаже.  
— Вот это да! Наш Эдичка первый раз пришёл вовремя, — произнёс Рома, подойдя к Эдику ближе. В этот день на нём была длинная синяя майка и чёрные спортивные шорты.  
— Я всегда прихожу во время, — закатил глаза Эдик.  
— Вчера ты опоздал на пять минут, а позавчера на десять.  
— Это бывает, но очень, очень редко. Ты тоже опаздываешь, вот сегодня, например.  
— Вообще-то я пришёл во время, это ты пришёл рано, — Рома показал пальцам на столб с часами, который находился рядом с автобусной остановкой.  
— Я приехал из места, где совершенно другой часовой пояс и абсолютно очевидно то, что я могу путаться Томаше…  
— Вот же.- Эдик не успел до конца произнести фамилию Рома, как тот, перебив его положил свою ладонь на лоб.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Эдик.  
— Я кое-что забыл дома, нам нужно вернуться.  
— Нет, мы не можем вернуться, нас же ждут ребята, они будут волноваться! —  
— Да мы просто задержимся с тобой на пять минут.  
— Мы здесь уже минут пять, разговариваем, до площади нам идти пятнадцать минут и ты ещё задержишься на пять минут. В этот раз я иду без тебя, — заключил Эдик и развернулся.  
— Подожди, это очень важно, мы быстро, — попросил Рома, схватив друга за руку.  
— Ладно, пошли, — Эдик развернулся и пошёл быстрым шагом туда от, куда пришёл Рома, потянув своего друга за руку.  
— Эдик! Ты же не знаешь куда идти! — засмеялся Рома.  
Спустя пять минут они уже были у многоэтажного дома, в котором жил Балабол. Он открыл подъезд, и они быстро поднялись по ступенькам на пятый этаж. Само здание и снаружи, и внутри выглядело очень даже неплохо, Рома повернул ключ в замочной скважине красной двери с номером «32» и дёрнул коричневую ручку.  
— Я хотя бы теперь знаю, где ты живёшь, если что могу тебя ограбить, — произнёс Эдик, заходя в квартиру.  
— Вот видишь, уже что-то хорошее, не зря вернулись, — сказал Рома, снимая свою обувь и проходя в одну из комнат.  
Эдик решил подождать Балабола в коридоре. Рома вышел через пару минут из крайней комнаты, в одной руке у него была гитара, а в другой синий портфель.  
— Только не говори, что мы пришли сюда ради этой гитары, — заявил Эдик, потирая свои виски пальцами.  
— Мы здесь только из-за этой малышки, — произнёс Рома пытаясь запихнуть гитару в рюкзак.  
— Ты же сказал, что это важно! — воскликнул Эдик  
— Это действительно важн…- Рома не договорил, потому что зазвонил телефон.- Я сейчас приду, никуда не уходи.  
Рома убежал в другую комнату. Эдику хотелось уйти, хлопнув дверью, он ненавидел, когда его обманывают, но любопытство взяло верх над гордостью. Эдик увидел приоткрытую дверь в комнату Романа, он не был уверен его ли эта комната и решил проверить.  
Эдик зашёл в просторную комнату с голубыми обоями в зелёный горошек. Первое, что попалось ему на глаза это небольшой красный комод, на котором стоял старенький граммофон, в низу в ящичках находились разнообразные пластинки. Так же его внимание привлёк большой дубовый шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, в нём стояло множество книг, как и русских авторов, так и зарубежных. «Неужели он любит читать, а по нему и не скажешь» — подумал Эдик. Родители Ромы наверняка были богатыми, раз могли позволить сыну такое большое количество книг. Ему было очень тяжело поверить, что Рома любит читать, когда они разговаривали, Балабол никогда не обсуждал с ним книги и вспоминал о них редко. Смотря на комнату Ромы можно было сказать, что он был творческим человек и то, что у него в голове ужасный бардак, точно так же как и в его комнате. Везде были разбросаны яркие вещи и прочее барахло.  
— Ну, хоть бы кеды снял или ты хочешь полы помыть? — раздался голос за спиной Эдика.  
— Прости, — обернулся Эдичка.  
— Звонил Богдан, спросил, где мы. Я ответил, что забыл его гитару у себя дома, и мы решили вернуться. Он мне назвал, куда они пошли расписывать остановку, пошли здесь не далёко, минут десять идти.  
— Не знал, что ты играешь на гитаре, — сказал Эдик, выходя из подъезда вместе с Ромой.  
— Это не моя гитара, а Богдана. Ты чем слушаешь, я же пару минут назад говорил, что она не моя. Богдан вчера у мня в гостях, был, мы разговорились. Когда он ушёл, гитару свою у меня оставил. Вот решил ему вернуть, — подытожил Рома.  
— Вот как, а зачем он гитару к тебе притащил?  
— Что бы веселее было, я просто очень люблю слушать музыку.  
— Да, я видел у тебя граммофон и пластинки.  
— Конечно, видь ты, видел мою комнату, без моего разрешение. Ты знаешь, что вламываться в чужое личное пространство не хорошо?  
— Ты постоянно в моё пространство вламываешься, — ответил Эдик и убрал руку Ромы со своего плеча.  
Спустя несколько минут они подошли к нужно остановке, поздоровались с ребятами и принялись за работу. Эдик стал помогать Савелию рисовать голубей, для себя он подметил, что Сава очень хорошо рисует птиц.  
— У тебя красиво, получается, — сказал ему Эдик.  
-Ох, спасибо, — поблагодарил его Савелий.  
— Он просто очень любит птиц. Ты не замечал, что Сава иногда смотрит куда- то в сторону или, что он постоянно что- то рисует в блокноте? — спросил у Эдика Миша, который рядом рисовал облака.  
— Да, иногда я замечал.  
— Сава с детства любит птиц, он часто за ними следит, а новые виды записывает и зарисовывает к себе в блокнот, — на тот рассказ Миши Сава лишь улыбнулся и закатил глаза.  
— Слушайте, а почему у Ромы так много книг дома? — с любопытством спросил у мальчиков Эдик.  
— Эдик, я думал, ты легко догадаешься. Наверное, потому что он любит читать, — усмехнулся Миша.  
— Мне просто тяжело поверить, Рома немного не похож на того человека, который любит читать.  
— Мы знаем, — произнёс Савелий — Он очень ленивый человек. Есть только два предмета, которые Рома любит это литература и русский. Да, разговаривает он не очень литературно, но вот сочинение у него действительно хорошие. А что это ты так им заинтересовался?  
— Да так, просто любопытно.  
— Понятно, — ответил Савелий и ухмыльнулся.  
Они обошли ещё пять оставшихся автобусных остановок. Неподалёку от того места где они работали, был заброшенный пляж, Рома прежде чем расходиться предложил посидеть там и понаблюдать за закатом.  
— Никто не ожидал, что ты такой романтик у нас, — сказал Боря и засмеялся.  
— Помолчи, — закатил глаза Рома — ну что, пойдёмте.  
— Может быть, тогда и костер разожжём костер, просто уже вечер, а сегодня ветер такой холодный, — предложил Богдан.  
— Да, как-то холодновато, особенно для начала октября, — заговорила Верочка. Юные комсомольцы собрали ветки, которые валялись на песке и снесли их в кучу, Богдан поджёг их зажигалкой. Все сели на песок и начали рассказывать истории из своей жизни, любуясь красным закатом. На пляже кроме них не было не единого человека, море в это день было неспокойное, волны с шумом бились об берег. На диком пляже было много былых чаек, а песок был грязный, но у него была своя особенная красота.  
— Рома ты такой болтун, — засмеялась Верочка.  
— Я это в первый день сразу же понял, что он ещё тот Болтун, — добавил Эдик.  
— А помните, как он однажды получил за свой длинный язык? — произнёс Савелий.  
— Да, да, точно! — воскликнул Боря.  
— Меня не было, поведайте мне эту интереснейшую историю друзья мои, — с улыбкой сказал Эдик.  
— Может не надо? — прошипел Рома.  
— Надо, надо, — подержал всех ребят Миша.  
— В детстве, когда Рома был ещё в пятом классе, — начал свой рассказ Богдан.- К нему подошёл Гена Баранов и попросил сок тот ему его не дал. Ты же знаешь кто такой Гена Баранов.  
— Нет, — ответил Эдик.  
— Этот тот сын директора и главный той самой компании, про которую я тебе рассказывал, — напомнил Эдику Рома.  
— Дак вот, Баранов развернулся и собирался уйти, но Рома начал его провоцировать.  
— Боже, зачем?  
— Это был мой сок, и он меня давно раздражал своей глупостью, ну вот я вспылил, — объяснил Рома.  
— Если бы ты промолчал, то тебе бы не пришлось играть с ним в догонялки после школы, — напомнил ему Савелий.  
— Как же это глупо, — хихикнул Эдик.  
— Да уже, этот Баранов действительно ещё тот Баран. Он сломал мои любимые и единственные очки, — проворчал Балабол.  
— Зато у тебя благодаря нему есть свои неповторимые огромные очки, — сказал Вера и все комсомольцы посмеялись. Богдан достал свою гитару, он начал напевать всем известные песни. Вечер был холодный, но на душе у Эдика было тепло.  
Уже стемнело, комсомольцы собрались расходиться, ребята потушили костер и разделились. Рома и Эдик как обычно шли домой вместе, они в этот раз не торопились, на часах было только девять вечера. Эдик предупредил маму, что задержится до десяти, но при этом он позвонит ей несколько раз и скажет, что с ним всё хорошо.  
— Почему твоя мама так за тебя переживает, — спросил Эдика Рома после того как тот очередной раз позвонил Соне.  
— Она не всегда была такой, когда я был маленький, моя мама была совершенно обычным человеком. Но потом умер мой отец, и она стала переживать из-за любого моего действия.  
— Ох, прости, — обеспокоенно сказал Рома.  
— Всё в порядке. Это было давно и у меня есть часы моего папы, они в память о нём, — произнёс Эдик и показал свои наручные часы.  
— И что тебя так сильно привлекло в моей комнате, — неожиданно решил перевести тему Рома.  
— Книги, да, я люблю читать, — сказал Эдик первое, что пришло в голову. Он не хотел признавать тот факт, что Эдик желал узнать больше о Роме.  
— Вот значит как, тогда поче…  
— Слушай, а что это за здание из белого кирпича и с куполом, — перебил своего собеседника Эдик, который понимал, что лучше опять сменить тему.  
— Это галерея.  
— А что там за купол такой интересный, будто отдельный этаж?  
— Ну, это один большой чердак, там, кстати, телескоп есть.  
— На это чердак что ли всех пускают?  
— Нет, только избранных.  
— А если серьёзно.  
— А если серьёзно только меня. Там есть дверь с обратного хода, я знаю, как её открыть. Можно таким образом зайти в галерею попасть. Но ночью я по ней не гуляю, там, же охранник, а вот на этот большой и красивый чердак бегаю иногда, там никого нет и он не заперт.  
-Ты в курсе, что это незаконно.  
— Я же ничего там не ворую.  
— Да ты же мне врешь, у тебя бы смелости не хватило мимо охранника пробежать по ступенькам, да так, что бы тебя ни поймали.  
— Ладно, если ты хотел посмотреть это место изнутри мог просто сказать.  
— Что ты сказал? — Рома схватил Эдика за руку и повёл к двери, которая находилась с обратной стороны здания. Когда они подошли к ней Балабол отпустил руку, затем подошёл к кусту шиповника, присел на корточки, просунул руку между стеной здания и кустом. Эдик подошёл к Роме, что бы разглядеть, что он делает. Рука Томашевского была просунута в маленькое отверстие в стене, через пару секунд он достал маленький ключик.  
— Вот он! — воскликнул Рома и помахал рукой с ключиком перед носом Эдика. Балабол подошёл к двери и открыл её ключиком. Он собирался войти в здание как тут Эдик схватил его за локоть.  
— Стой! Ты же комсомолец так делать нельзя!  
— Мы ничего плохого и не делаем, пошли уже.  
— Рома!  
— Какой же ты трусишка, — Балабол посмотрел в щёлку, а затем снова взял Эдика за руку.- Сторож ушел, пошли уже, ты потом точно жалеть будешь.  
Эдик набрал полную грудь воздуха и кивнул головой. Он и Рома быстро зашли в здание, Томашевский прикрыл дверь, огляделся, а потом быстро начал подниматься по ступенькам потянув за собой Эдика. Когда они поднялись, Эдик и Рома свернули в тёмный коридор, добежав до конца, они опять поднялись по ступенькам. Перед ними была маленькая дверца, Балабол открыл её сел на четвереньки и заполз внутрь.  
— Что ты встал как столб, ползи суда! — прошептал Рома. Со стороны лесенки послышались шаги, Эдик быстро сел на четвереньки и заполз внутрь, за ним почти бесшумно закрыли дверь. Когда он встал на ноги и отряхнулся, то увидел большую комнату. Везде было куча пыльных картин, ненужных старых вещей, Эдик стоял и не двигался, потому что его глаза посмотрели наверх. Купол был стеклянный, а на небе было миллион звёзд в тот вечер.  
— Подойди сюда, — сказал Рома. Эдик подошёл к нему и увидел, как Балабол настраивает старый синий телескоп, — Смотри, — произнёс Томашевский и показал глазами на телескоп. Наш герой закрыл один глаз, а другим посмотрел в телескоп. Звездное небо было так близко, казалось, что можно протянуть руку и достать одну звёздочку с неба.  
— Красиво, — это всё, что смог выдавить из себя Эдик.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Рома и наверняка усмехнулся. Эдик оторвался от телескопа, Балабол смотрел в небо и улыбался. Они просто смотрели на небо, и каждый думал о своём.  
— И кто ещё знает об этом месте? — спросил Эдик.  
— Нет, кроме тебя и меня, никто.  
— Почему ты показываешь его мне, не своим друзьям, не красиво девушке, а мне. Мальчику, который приехал суда меньше месяца назад? — задал вопрос Эдик, посмотрев на Рому. Томашевский повернул голову в его сторону и поймал взгляд. Юноши несколько минут смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Рома и опустил глаза, смотря на пол. Они снова замолчали.  
— Знаешь, мне нравятся твои очки, — неожиданно для всех произнёс Эдик, прервав тишину.  
— Ты же неделю говорил, что они огромные!  
— Ну, я же не сказал, что они уродливые. Я сказал, что они огромные, может это вроде комплимента, — Эдик и Рома посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом засмеялись, пытаясь это сделать как можно тише.  
***  
Прошла неделя, директор сотый раз похвалил комсомольцев за проделанную работу. Ещё ребята получили внимания некоторых учеников и учителей. Во вторник на третьем уроки Савелий, Эдик, Верочка и Рома, в руках которого была школьная газета, обсуждали различные школьные новости.  
— Смотрите! Это же мы! — воскликнул Рома.  
— Дай- ка сюда, — забрала из его рук газету Верочка. На одной из страниц еженедельной школьной газеты можно было увидеть наших юных комсомольцев, мэра города, директора и учителей. Они стояли у расписанной школьной остановки и улыбались. Под фотографией была небольшая статья, в которой было написано следующее:  
«Ученики нашей школы, а именно Богдан Дельченков, Савелий Урисов, Эдуард Камесаренко, Вера Макаренко, Борис Ходунков, Михаил Хвощев и Роман Томашевский расписали нашу школьную остановку, тем самым внесли свой вклад в творческое развитие нашего образовательного учреждения. Мэр нашего города Владислав Петрович Колесников оценил работу наших учеников и предложил им расписать остановки всего города, обеспечив их финансовой поддержкой»  
— Спустя две недели они наконец-то написали про нас в этой газетёнке, — возмутился Рома и бросил новый выпуск на парту.  
— Скажи им спасибо за то, что про нас вообще что-то написали, — обратился к Роме Эдик.  
— Эдик прав, хватит уже возмущаться! — сказала Верочка, толкнув Балабола в плечо. Савелий тем времени просто молча, наблюдал за тем, как все ребята чем-то возмущаются. В класс зашёл Богдан и сел рядом с ребятами.  
— Готовы к нашему ежемесячному обходу? — спросил он.  
— К какому обходу? — спросил Эдик.  
— Каждый месяц, начиная со среды заканчивая субботой, включительно, наша команда обходит пожилых ветеранов и инвалидов, помогая им в различных вещах. В начале каждого учебного года нам дают список, к каким людям мы будем приходить каждый месяц и в какой день. Мы приходим всего к четверым людям в Севастополе, сначала кажется, что как-то маловато, но в нашем городе много комсомольцев поэтому четыре человека это нормально количество людей на одну группу комсомольцев, — объяснил Савелий.  
— Мы чем-то похожим у себя в городе занимался, — произнёс Эдик.  
— Значит, завтра сразу после школы мы как обычно сразу идём по первому адресу? — уточнила Верочка.  
— Да, — ответил ей Богдан.- Эдик ты же с нами?  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Конечно я с вами, — сказал Эдик и улыбнулся. Когда он вернулся домой то, вспомнил что забыл написать письмо с ответом для своего друга Игоря. Эдик сел за свой стол и принялся аккуратно выводить чернилами буквы на бумаге.  
Здравствуй мой верный друг!  
Со мной всё хорошо, я неплохо освоился на новом месте. В новой школе завёл новых друзей, они очень добрые люди, но о вас не забываю. На фильм, который ты рекомендовал я, к сожалению, не смог попасть, зато сходил на фильм «Вам и не снилось». Данная кинокартина конечно больше подходит для девочек, но она неплохая, смотреть можно. Больше пока рассказывать нечего.  
Пиши почаще!  
Твой верный друг Эдик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я пытаюсь сделать этот фанфик атмосферным, надеюсь у меня получается. Это моя первая работа, я не хочу, чтобы вы судили меня не строго, так что можете судить меня строго (вы наверное нечего не поняли, ну и ладно). Я хотела сказать, что буду рада вашим отзывам)))))


End file.
